Year of the Spark: December 6
by Sparky Army
Summary: Ronon and Elizabeth are conspiring, Teyla is lost in her own world, Rodney and Radek are oblivious and John is just confused.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!

* * *

_

**The Deal**

_By kuroima_

Elizabeth laughed with the others and shook her head slightly as she watched the discussion between the two smartest guys in Atlantis and her military commander throwing in comments. When she raised her head again her eyes locked with John and she watched him without him recognizing. His head was slightly turned to the back to Rodney and Radek as he continued to make his comments but his body was on full alert flying the jumper with such ease as if he had done it his entire life. Her lips twitched as she studied his face covered in the last sunrays of the already setting sun that reached the front compartment of the jumper. Watching John Sheppard was something she could do all day long.

"Tell him," the deep and raspy voice of Ronon sitting across from her in the back compartment ripped her out of her observation. She blinked and opened her mouth slightly but didn't know what to say and was pinned with his intensive gaze.

She let out a simply stuttered "What?" and blushed at being caught watching John like a teenager adoring the latest world famous pop star. Ronon's lips turned into a quick self satisfied grin, not many could say that they caught Elizabeth Weir off guard and made her speechless.

"I said tell him," he repeated still holding his intensive gaze at her shifting his eyes to John for only a short moment.

"And what should I tell him?" she asked like a fool but had a suspicion what he was aiming at.

Ronon raised his eyebrow and bent forwards resting his arms on his knees to support his body. "You Earthlings are too complicated when it is about your feelings," he bluntly stated.

It was Elizabeth's turn to raise her eyebrow. "So you want to tell me you and Teyla not? You two are dancing around each other since you met and the obvious thing everyone sees," Elizabeth hoped that she hadn't said something wrong. Ronon was living with them in Atlantis since such a long time but sometimes she still didn't know how to act around him.

Ronon just shook his head and held back a remark. Elizabeth frowned as his lips turned into a smirk and watched him as he turned his head into Teyla's direction a soft smile she had never seen covering his face. Her eyes shifted between Ronon and Teyla and she noticed that Teyla seemed distracted, she was deep in thought and didn't let herself be bothered by the still ongoing discussion of the three man sitting with her in the front compartment. When Teyla finally noticed that she was being watched she turned her gaze to Ronon not even noticing Elizabeth and returned his smile with a shy one before she turned away again. Elizabeth frowned, this was not the calm and collected Teyla she knew and she couldn't remember when she had ever seen Teyla blushing…

Her head shot into Ronon's direction her eyes wide open. "Okay, I take everything back," she raised her hands in a defeated gesture and smiled softly.

"He cares a lot about you, more than he shows us and so do you," Elizabeth directed her gaze to the ground not knowing what to say. She could be angry with him for being so outright unashamed with this topic but on the other hand he was telling the truth and she wished nothing more than to tell John how she felt if there just wasn't so much holding her back from doing it. As if reading her thoughts he continued his little reassuring speech. "Just forget about everyone else and do it," he shrugged and Elizabeth had to laugh. This was the Ronon she knew, act first and ask the questions later.

"I…don't know…," she rubbed her hands over her face as if she was trying to get the tiredness out of her body and sighed. Ronon leaned back and crossed his arms watching her with his intensive gaze again. Elizabeth watched John and shifted her eyes to Ronon and the ground from time to time lost in her thoughts. They sat in silence like this until the jumper reached Atlantis and John lowered it into the jumper bay. She stood up gathering her things until she turned around to Ronon who still watched her and declared her future actions. "Fine, I'll do it," she said a bit harsh and Ronon just grinned. "Thank you," she added.

"It was a great pleasure for me, Doctor Weir," he slightly bowed his head and grinned. Elizabeth returned his grin with an amused one.

"I've already told you several times to call me Elizabeth," she raised a demanding eyebrow and Ronon stared back at her saying nothing. The jumper landed smoothly on the ground and as John said something Ronon started to grin again.

"Tell him and I'll do it," he suggested and Elizabeth looked surprised between him and John.

"Now?" she asked and her heart beat faster just at the mere thought of it.

"Whenever you want," he shrugged and Elizabeth relaxed, somehow relieved that she didn't have to reveal her feelings to him now. In fact she didn't have to do it at all, why should she let herself told by someone else how she should act on her feelings. She frowned and shook her head at her own thoughts.

"All right, I'll do it…later…," she hold her slender hand out to him and he shook it with his big and raw one.

"That's a deal, Doctor Weir," he said emphasising her name.

"Deal," she nodded and both smiled friendly at each other.

"Did we miss something?" John asked suspicious, he and Teyla had entered the back compartment as the hatch was already lowering to the ground. Neither of them answered and the silence was disrupted by Rodney who shoved himself a way through the quartet still discussing with Radek who followed him, both completely oblivious to what happened around them.

Ronon and Elizabeth exchanged looks and tried to hide their grins. "No, we just had a nice chat," Elizabeth said and shrugged slightly.

That was apparently enough for Teyla as she stepped forward and shot Ronon a smile and a look that was clearly demanding him to follow her. Ronon followed her without resistance and laid a hand on her lower back walking closely to her. When they had vanished John pointed in their direction his mouth wide open and Elizabeth returned it with a smile. "I guess you should team them up more on your missions."

"Since when?" Elizabeth shrugged not knowing it either but due to Teyla's behaviour she guessed it couldn't be that long. She started to smile and thought that she definitely had to talk to Teyla later. "And I should team them up more often? They're already spending so much time with…well, now obviously 24/7…," he frowned drifting off and looked at her.

"When people are in love they want to spent as much time with their beloved one as they can," she told him as they stared into each other's eyes and lowered her head as she blushed. John opened his mouth to reply but didn't said anything as he slowly nodded and thought about it apparently not noticing what Elizabeth had almost revealed.

"I hope they're not holding hands all the time and making goo-goo eyes at each other like such lovebirds," he said as he immediately followed her out of the jumper. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and just brushed her hand with his giving him a sweet smile and left him behind confused and alone.

* * *

_Some time later…_

Ronon entered the mess hall and spotted his team and Elizabeth already sitting at a table eating. He watched John and Elizabeth closely for a few moments before he joined the food line grinning. Since a few days he had suspected that Elizabeth had fulfilled her part of the deal they had made some time ago and now he was sure. He loaded his tray with a mountain of food and took a piece of chocolate cake with him.

When he reached the table he placed his tray on it and the chocolate cake in front of his partner in crime. "Elizabeth," he greeted her who seemed surprised for a split second.

"Thank you, Ronon," she replied with a smile. She truly was not so much surprised that he had figured it out already and started to eat the cake.

"Since when does he call you by your first name?" Rodney asked. Neither Ronon nor Elizabeth answered and both enjoyed the confusion that resulted from their little secret deal.


End file.
